lower_duck_pondfandomcom-20200215-history
The City of Rust
The City of Rust, original name unknown, is a dangerous phenomena occurring in the same space as the town of Lower Duck Pond. History All past knowledge of the Rusting City has been lost. A few records remain in the LDP Historical Society detailing past entries into the city, but no accounts of how and why it was built remain. Victims of the city have described phenomena that seems to remain consistent over the years. They report the city being incredibly loud, with constant screeching metal and creaking sounds. They also report movement underground similar to breathing. The longer one spends in the city, the more noticeable the breathing becomes, and fissures begin appearing in the ground. All victims who fell into or entered the fissures have been permanently lost. Description According to eyewitness accounts, the city appears abandoned. Buildings are primarily brick and metal residences with no windows. There are no recognizable landmarks. Every surface seems to be rusting and crumbling. Once inside the city, it is almost impossible to find your way out. When observed from above, there is no end to the labyrinth of identical rusty structures. Discovery The Rusting City can only be found through an unknown set of circumstances. In the past, these have included: * Being incredibly inebriated, leaving your house, turning around three times, and walking back inside. * Driving with your eyes closed down Main Street in Lower Duck Pond. Only 2% of these cases would enter the City of Rust this way, the other 98% of drivers would simply injure themselves. * Following handwritten signs that you have never seen before on a road you have never driven. * Walking through town for three hours, taking alternating left and right turns. If you can do this without seeing another living creature, you will enter the City of Rust. * With enough willpower and foreknowledge, a gate can be discovered in the quarry that leads directly into the city. Reportedly, the City of Rust is inhabited by a number of malevolent entities. They are able to possess or warp the minds of humans, and affect their outward appearance. Very few have escaped this possession. Those who do are always “marked” with a change in appearance and/or behavior, and often return missing body parts. Victims Jeremy Hodges The earliest record of an encounter is Jeremy Hodges, who detailed in his journal the experience in 1922. He returned from the City of Rust after two days, missing both ears. The skin was fully healed over and no signs of trauma showed, but Jeremy died three years later after complaining of severe migraines. An autopsy found flakes of rust in his ear canals and brain tissue. Dale Madrigan Dale Madrigan sent a distress signal from the City of Rust on February 4 2019, upon his brother Hurley Madrigan sacrificing himself for Dale and Ro to escape. Dale showed significant signs of a major change in language and speaking patterns a few days after exiting the city. Category:Locations Category:Events